Angel's Wish
by Sakanagi
Summary: X and Wish crossover Kohaku didn't meet Shuichirou. Instead, it met the Dragons of Earth Kamui.


Late at night, fresh from a busy day of working towards the destruction of humanity, the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth slowly made his way back to his nominal headquarters. He whistled tunelessly as he walked. Even after gaining a brand-new personality and Phenomenal Cosmic Powers, there was nothing that could be done to cure Fuuma's tin ear.

It was peaceful. Hardly anyone was around, and the stream of ever-present wishes that people carry with them was thus silent. The Earth's wish, however, never ceased to reach him. Nowadays this was what passed for time to himself, to philosophically contemplate the day's occurrences, to skillfully plan for the (limited) future, and to work out _exactly_ what he would say and do the next time he played with - that is, fought - the Dragons of Heaven's Kamui.

_Should I try licking his neck again?_ thought Fuuma. _Does that lack originality? Or maybe..._

His line of thought was disturbed by a faint sound. It was coming from a nearby tree. A cute creature that looked very much like a living plushie was stuck in its branches, crying. Its childlike fingers were held up to its disproportionately large head as it sobbed.

Fuuma had seen stranger things. (Although said things tended to involve bloodshed and death in his experience.) He kept walking. The main wish he sensed from the creature was not, after all, one that he could grant. Surely the creature would manage to extricate itself from its predicament soon, therefore granting its own minor wish.

A black crow darted down from the sky, attacking the creature with beak and claws, cawing loudly.

The cute creature squeaked in terror, fluttering its tiny wings in panic.

Its current and most pressing wish, Fuuma noted, was something along the lines of _Help! Help me! Waaaah! Someone please help meee!_ He didn't need to use his special wish-viewing power to know that, but he used it anyway, because he could.

Taking a few steps forward, Fuuma levelled his gaze towards the crow.

In turn, the crow paused for a few seconds, to look at him closely. It then flew very very fast away from its victim, away from the immediate vicinity, and Tokyo, and, indeed, away from Earth. (But this is not the crow's story.)

The rescued creature fell to the ground. "Oww!" It said. Then it opened its big, appealing eyes wide and smiled at Fuuma. "Thank you so much for saving me!" It beamed. "My name is Kohaku. What is your name?" said Kohaku as it fluttered up to Fuuma's shoulder-height.

"I'm Kamui."

"What a nice name!" said Kohaku. _That means 'majesty of God', doesn't it?_ The kind human who had rescued it looked so strong and kind. Kohaku felt truly grateful towards its rescuer.

Fuuma smiled warmly. Just because he happened to be plotting the eradication of humankind didn't mean he couldn't commit friendly deeds in the meantime, did it now? Besides, if he wasn't mistaken, Kohaku was not human.

"I want to repay you for your kindness," said Kohaku.

"You don't have to." Fuuma adjusted his John-Lennon style sunglasses, which he was wearing regardless of the time of day. He didn't want to waste any more time.

Kohaku trailed after Fuuma as he walked away. "But you saved my life! Wait! I'll grant you one wish, to the best of my ability. You see, I'm an angel."

"...I see."

* * *

Nataku blinked. "Who are you?" it asked. 

"I'm Kohaku!" said the angel, chirpily.

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel!"

"Oh." said Nataku, with little expression. It went to sit next to Fuuma.

"It's daytime now," said Kohaku. "So I can return to my true form." It began to glow, suddenly growing, and assuming a more realistically proportioned yet beautifully androgynous winged form.

"I don't mean to be intrusive," Kanoe murmured. "But why is this...person here?"

"Kohaku wants to grant me a wish." said Fuuma, with a hint of amusement. "But I don't think I have a wish that it can grant."

"There must be something." said Kohaku. "Please let me stay here until I can find some way of repaying you. Maybe I could..." It looked around the vast, cavernous room. "...Clean the house?"

* * *

Kanoe tapped a foot in irritation. "I went to a lot of trouble to set up that computer for Satsuki. And then you go and break it!" 

"W-what? I'm so sorry!" said Kohaku. "But what's a computer?"

Satsuki sat in the middle of the room, wailing over the fallen BEAST. Water dripped from the computer's cables, illuminated by tiny, fading crackles of electricity.

"_That_ was a computer," said Kanoe, flinging out an arm.

"Oh! It was dirty, so I gave it a good wash. We don't have any things like 'computers' in Heaven." Kohaku's expression became distressed. "Was using soap on it the wrong thing to do? Aaah, I can't do anything right!"

The day before yesterday, Kohaku failed to cook anything edible for its hosts to eat. Yesterday it failed to baby-sit the being known as Nataku. Today it had failed to clean the house. _At this rate_, thought Kohaku glumly, _I'll never find any way of granting Kamui a wish. And here's Kamui now..._

Fuuma strode in dramatically, with his long coat flapping as he walked. Kanoe peered around the door frame, and then thought better of saying hello when she saw Fuuma's unusually blank expression.

"Ah, welcome back, Kamui!" said Kohaku. It tried its best to look cheerful. "Where's Nataku? I thought Nataku was with you."

"Kazuki is dead."

Kohaku was speechless. _Kamui calls Nataku by the name Kazuki, so that means..._

Fuuma sat on the large, throne-like chair he often occupied, apparently deep in thought.

Kohaku whispered. "Oh no...not Nataku..."

"Kohaku." said Fuuma. "You said you would grant me one wish, didn't you?"

"That's right. Some wishes require heavenly intervention, so I'll do everything I can to grant your wish."

Fuuma considered the numbers on the sides of the Seven Seals and the Seven Angels. It was hardly his concern whether or not the Seals replaced their former comrades, but for his side in the end of the world, he wanted to reach the magic number seven, just to prove he was taking the whole deal seriously.

Fuuma grinned. "It just so happens," he said, "that I am in need of an extra Angel."


End file.
